


Clean Up [Fanart]

by marourin



Category: DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, aquabat, arthur has to brush his hair, arthur in a suit, bruce is smug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marourin/pseuds/marourin
Summary: Arthur has to get cleaned up to accompany Bruce to a gala in punishment. He's horrified at having to brush his hair and wear oxfords.





	Clean Up [Fanart]

So [kuro49](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49) and I have been talking about what if Bruce made Arthur get cleaned up and go to a function with him in punishment for something. I like the thought of Arthur being horrified at being made to wear oxfords and brush his hair.

 

And because I like the alt color

 

Work is posted on [tumblr. Come say hi!](http://marourin.tumblr.com/post/171227998337/so-setsailslash-have-been-talking-about-what-if) I'd love to chat aquabat!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [reel me in](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812255) by [kuro49](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49)




End file.
